1. Field
Embodiments relate to an anisotropic conductive film composition, a film including the composition, and a semiconductor device bonded by the composition and/or the film.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the term “anisotropic conductive films (ACFs)” refers to film-like adhesives in which conductive particles, such as metal particles including nickel or gold particles or metal-coated polymer particles, are dispersed in a resin, such as an epoxy resin. Anisotropic conductive films may include polymer layers having electric anisotropy and adhesive properties, to exhibit conductive properties in the thickness direction of the films and insulating properties in the surface direction thereof.